Pequeño Tropiezo
by Akki-katsu
Summary: Eres demasiado inocente -sus labios se acercaban- pero eres mi inocente.
1. Inicio

FanFic of "Naruto"

By: Kishimoto Masashi.

Description: Romance/Drable/Universo alternativo/Anime-manga.

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o*

Él, un engreído, hermano mayor, desadaptado social, solitario y un poco afeminado en sus facciones.

Ella, una simple estudiante de secundaria, joven, tímida, hermana mayor, acomplejada, un poco rara es su forma de ser.

Ellos, un chico hiperactivo, su primer amor, una niña tímida con doble personalidad a conveniencia frente al Uchiha menor.

El medio, un tropiezo a final de vacaciones.


	2. Tropiezo

Vacaciones, una palabra que acarreaba muchas otras; chicas, chicos, playa, diversión, etc.

Primer día y a su hermana menor se le antojaron chocolates, por eso salió la jovencita de unos catorce años comprar tan temprano.

Él, de unos veinte años, aprovechando que eran vacaciones para ver chicas de escuela en la calle, ya era costumbre.

Ambos, distraídos en sus cosas, la tienda cercana ya abrió y allí compro ella los dichosos dulces, comprando para ella un chocolate.

Como una niña, iba embelesada comiéndolo hasta que choco con algo firme, se le cayeron los chocolates pero no cayo porque ese "algo" firme la sujeto de los hombros, la vio de pies a cabeza y simplemente tomo el chocolate que ella comía y se fue.

Lo siento mucho -dijo sin percatarse de que ya no estaba ni él ni su chocolate- Hey... -realmente le gustaba en chocolate- ¡oiga que eso es mío! -siguió a buscarlo, él ya había doblado en una esquina.


	3. Bastardo pervertido

¡Hey! -exclamó un tanto molesta- eso es mío -le siguió hasta donde le vio doblar.

Un callejón vacio, para luego escuchar abrir una puerta, entro al lugar al ver que no había nadie.

¿Moshi-moshi? -dijo un tanto apenada para luego escuchar que la llamaban con un "¿Hyuga?"

¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó acercándose un chico de unos dieciséis años, pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, piel blanca al igual que ella y una sonrisa un tanto gustosa.

¿Eh? ¡Sa-Sasuke-senpai! -exclamó totalmente avergonzada, no sabía que había entrado a la casa de su Senpai.

¿Qué pasa? -dijo curioso al ver que estaba totalmente alterada, ignorando que entro sin permiso alguno.

Lo siento, es que estaba siguiendo a alguien y como estaba abierta, pues entre, perdona -dijo avergonzada.

No pasa nada, ¿siguiendo? -dijo arqueando una ceja, no había razón para que fuera a parar allí.

Sí, un señor de pelo negro creo que largo y se llevo mi chocolate -dijo aun más avergonzada al decir algo así por un dulce.

¿Chocolate? no me digas que... recordó las palabras de aquél sujeto cuando llego.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" -dijo él con tono acusador -¿y desde cuando te gustan los chocolates? y de paso ¿de leche?"

"Salí a divertirme un rato, y me gusta el chocolate, sobre todo cuando viene de la boca de una hermosa colegiala" -dijo con una sonrisa pícara, molestando al menor.

Lo mataría, eso era seguro... ¡maldito bastardo, pervertido! -se escuchó su grito aturdiendo a la pobre chica que no sabía lo que pasaba.

Senpai… ¿qué pasa? –dijo ella aún aturdida.

Hinata, quédate aquí, te juro que lo mato –Dijo hirviendo en cólera para luego irse por el pasillo que iba desde la puerta dejando a Hinata.

Pero ¡senpai! ¿Matar a quién? –dijo confusa para luego sonrojarse un poco, nunca antes le había llamado "Hinata"

**Gracias por leer, una pequeña cosa, son drables, el máximo en tamaño que tendrán los capítulos serán de 500 palabras, prometo que hare un fic más largo de esta pareja pero mientras tanto por favor no me pidan capítulos más largos, aunque tratare de utilizar las 500 palabras de ser posible.**

**Ja ne.**

_Aburridamente: Akki-Katsu. _


	4. Chu, chu

______________________________________________________________________________

¡Sasuke-senpai!

_Ese maldito hijo de la gran... lo siento mami, olvide que éramos hermanos. _-pensaba mientras se alejaba.

Mientras en alguna habitación, estaba alguien durmiendo placenteramente con un chocolate en la boca, hasta que.

¡Itachi!

¿Oh? ¡Sasuke-chan! ¿tan temprano y despierto? pensé que volverías a dormir después de que llegara -Uso una voz nasal, fingiendo ser simpático- ¿Qué pasa?

¿Quieres saber lo que pasa? ¡ya te lo digo! -dicho y hecho, tomo el chocolate blanco que estaba en la punta de los labios del peli-negro y le señalo- ¡esto, esto, ESTO! es lo que pasa, ¿tienes idea a quien se lo robaste?

En realidad no, y no fue robado, fue prestado -Dijo tomando de vuelta el dulce y abrazándolo- los labios de su dueño eran taaaaan suaves -Hirvió de cólera al ver esa escena tan... guarra, sabiendo que otra cosa no podría hacer su "querido" hermano mayor.

¡Sasuke...Senpai! -Dijo jadeante la dueña de los ojos perla desde la entrada- Lo siento, no quería desobedecerle pero es que, me preocupo lo que me dijo- vio al ahora nuevo propietario de su chocolate y exclamó- ¡Ah! ¡Mi chocolate!

¡Oh por Dios! -exclamó exageradamente el mayor- ¡eres la hermosa chica que me _dio_ su chocolate! -Hinata enrojeció ante el tono utilizado- ¿lo quieres de vuelta? -ella asintió aún sin captar la idea- Pues, no hay problema -se metió un trozo del dulce a la boca y se acerco con una clara intención- Ahora... dame un chu, chu (*).

Estaba roja, avergonzada y no sabía qué hacer hasta que escucho un grito sordo.

¡Ayyy mis...! -fue lo único que dijo para retorcerse en el suelo.

Tú, maldito pervertido, deja de hacer guarradas a las chicas que te encuentras en la calle, pedófilo -sólo vio de reojo como se retorcía debido a la patada que le había dado en donde el sol no le da- Hinata, no es bueno que te quedes acá, vámonos.

Pe-pero mi chocolate-

Aún está en oferta el beso -dijo el mayor tragándose el dolor.

¡Cállate! -dicho esto, cerró la puerta fuertemente, dejando a un adolorido Itachi

______________________________________________________________________________

***Hoy tenemos, una fiesta de té con la loca autora***

_**(*) "chu,chu": Beso.**_

Hi minna, ¿cómo están?, lo sé, seguro que este capítulo es un asco, gomene.

Sigue en proceso el fic largo, pero seguramente como ya el lunes son vacaciones, terminaré de editarlo ¡wan!

Espero les haya gustado, ya que esa es la idea haha.

*Les da unas galletas*

Bye!

______________________________________________________________________________

**Naruto**** NO ****me pertenece, ambientes, bandas sonoras, personajes, etc. Pertenecen a sus **_**respectivos autores.**_

**Naruto:**___**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Editorial: **_**Shüeisha.**_

**Fanfic**_**:**__** Akki-Katsu **_


	5. Me gustas

-Senpai…-murmuraba Hinata desde atrás, siguiendo a Sasuke. O persiguiéndolo porque el muy lindo caminaba como si de eso dependiera su vida.- ¿Quién era ése?

Sasuke tragó saliva, "Se lo digo, no se lo digo, se lo digo, no... ¿Qué pensará de mí si se entera que es mi hermano?, pero si le miento… ¡Ahh!" pensaba moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Senpai… -insistió Hinata. —que quién… -Pero fue interrumpida.

-Mi hermano. –Suspiró él- Uchiha Itachi, mi hermano mayor. "¡Idiota!" –reclamó su mente.

-… ¿Su hermano? –dijo Hinata, Sasuke ya se imaginaba la cara de ella: Un par de parpadeos y con el dedo índice en los labios. No por nada tenía tres años conociéndola.

-Lo siento, realmente es un depravado, idiota, ladrón de chocolates, y un horrible hermano mayor. Pero, juro que no me parezco a él. Créeme. –pidió Sasuke con vergüenza. Habían llegado a la puerta trasera por donde ella había entrado. –Toma, -dijo entregandole dos yen.- compra otro chocolate, y de nuevo perdona…

-¡No es necesario! –dijo ella sorprendida sin saber si era correcto.-De verdad…

-Esto… -dijo él dejándolo entre sus manos, sonrojándola.-…Es mi retribución por el mal rato… -guardo silencio y vio los ojos de Hinata que intentaba negarle el dinero.- Ya que estás aquí… Mañana, ¿quisieras venir conmigo a un lugar? necesito decirte algo…

Hinata le respondió de forma automática, no era la primera vez que salían.

-Claro, pero por favor deje ese dinero ya. –Pidió.- ¿Hablar de…?

-Es sobre… -**¡Rin-Rinng! **Sonó algo desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, asustándolos, él contestó fastidiado, aún sin altavoz se puedo escuchar un característico grito, que Hinata reconocería a kilómetros:

_-¡Sasuke-Kuuuun! _

Haruno Sakura.

-Sakura, ¿qué te pasa que gritas tanto…? –cuestionó alejando un poco el celular de su oreja mientras Hinata sonreía con resignación.

_-¡Naruto, Ino, Sai y Shikamaru nos invitaron a una fiesta en la piscina mañana! _–Sasuke cerró sus ojos buscando las palabras para no herir a la peli rosa.

-Sakura, ya te dije que no me gustan esas fiestas. –Repitió él con tono frío, como era con todo el mundo.

_-¡Peeeeero! –siguió._

-Tengo planes para mañana…

_-¡Sasuke-kuuun! ¡No puede ser, tienes novia!_

-Sakura, que no tengo novia…

_-Bueno, era de suponer… ¡ven entonces!_

-¡Qué tengo planes! –gritó él ya molesto. Miró a Hinata que buscaba algo en su ropa, hasta sacar un papel y un lápiz bastante desgastado a mordiscos.- "Vaya tranquilo, podemos salir después" –repitió él leyendo lo que había escrito.

_-¿Qué dices, Sasuke-kun? _

-Te llamo después, Sakura. –dijo el colgando y dejando a la chica del otro lado de la línea.

Hinata sonrió.

-Pero, Hinata que necesitaba decirte que… -reclamó él.

-Puede esperara, Sasuke-senpai. –dijo ella sin borrar su sonrisa, él tragó saliva. Se despidió dejándole el dinero y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Te iba a decir que me gustas… -dijo pensando en voz alta. Hinata paró y volteó su cara.

-¿Qué?


	6. Chapter 6

―Te iba a decir…, que me gustas. ―murmuró por lo bajo, Hinata escuchó mientras detuvo su paso. Volteó con una mirada de sorpresa.

― ¿Qué?

― _Mierda, no me digas que escuchaste, dime que no escuchaste. _―pensó Sasuke mordiendo su labio. ―Yo… tú… ―un nerviosismo poco común hizo presencia en sus palabras.

―Acabas de decir que te gusto, Senpai. ―dijo Hinata caminando hacía él. Debía estar de broma, ¿Sasuke enamorado de ella? Primero se caía el cielo.

―Hinata, entiendo que pienses que estoy jugando. ―Ella asintió― de hecho, de estaba extendiendo el rumor de que era homosexual ―una gota resbaló por su nuca―, pero hace un tiempo que me he dado cuenta que me gustas. Hinata analizó lo que había escuchado. Estaba a unos pasos de él, se acercó a él un tanto sonrojada y colocando sus manos en los hombros de él y en puntillas le dio un beso en la frente. Sasuke se sonrojó un poco.

―Senpai, piénsalo. ―pidió antes de salir corriendo, Sasuke quiso detenerla, pero estaba tan tieso como una piedra.

― ¿Eso fue un _sí_? ―cuestionó al aire, llevó sus dedos a donde ella le había besado. Ese sería un verano especial.


	7. ¡Especial de Navidad, feliz año!

Pequeño Tropiezo.

(Especial de Navidad)

Véase a la autora de éste pequeño especial mordiendo… ¿una silla?

― ¡Yey!

―Cállate…

― ¡Yey!

―Cállate…

― ¡Yey!

―No me tientes, tengo un objeto contundente cerca y tu cabeza está disponible. ―espetó el pelinegro. Con una dango en la boca.

―No puedes matarme, soy la que maneja tu personaje en éste Fanfiction. ―respondió Akki mordiendo más la madera del respaldo de la silla.

―Otra razón para matarte. Qué demonios hiciste, estoy totalmente fuera de marco. ¿Chu chu? Si no beso ni a mi madre. ―sentenció abochornado. En ese momento entra a la habitación de la dimensión desconocida una Hinata totalmente roja.

― ¡Tú…, loca estudiante sin nada más que hacer que utilizarme como personaje OC! ―gritó, Itachi asintió. ― ¿ItaHina? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre emparejarme con éste psicópata?!

― ¡¿Psicópata?! ―exclamó totalmente indignado. ―Escucha, lolita. No soy ningún psicópata.

―Mataste a toda tu familia y dejaste un trauma permanente en tu hermano menor, sin contar que dejaste a muchas fans llorando con tu muerte. ―dijo Akki mordiendo más la silla. ¿Alguien sabe cómo puede hablar con la bolla llena?

― ¡Mamiii, fue sin querer! ―lloriqueó. Hinata soltó un suspiro. ― ¡Seré tu esposo en la siguiente vida, Sasuke! ―se montó en una silla amenazando con ahorcarse, lamentablemente su ceguera le impidió darse cuenta que la cuerda estaba floja.

―¡Sigo aquí! ―llamó la atención la pelinegra. ―Vengo a renunciar…

―No puedes. ―sentenció sacando su boca de la madera. ―al menos no hasta que termine el fanfic.

― ¡Pero si es completamente ilógico!

―Vamos, ya quisiera Sakura estar en tu lugar. Señorita pechos. ―dijo Sasuke que mágicamente había entrado (sin puerta) a la habitación en blanco. Hinata enrojeció.

― ¡Hermanoooo! ―exclamó Itachi con lágrimas en los ojos, Sasuke se escondió atrás de Hinata. Ésta acarició su sien.

―Aléjalo de mí… ―exigió erizado Sasuke. ―Psicópata.

―Corrección, sólo Hinata y yo podemos llamarle así, SasUKE. ―espetó Akki mientras halaba una cuerda de la nada y un balde de agua fría cayó sobre la cabeza de Itachi.

― ¡No soy UKE! ―chilló― ¡Te dio mundo! ―Hinata pateó el blanco trasero del Uchiha mientras una vena palpitante aparecía en su cabeza.

― ¡Ustedes tres, YA! ¡Sasuke, ve y haz de emo en tu casa. Itachi, búscate una novia y deja de acosar a tu hermano. Tú ―miró de forma desquiciada a Akki― tenemos asuntos que tratar! ―Itachi se abalanzó de nuevo a su silla para suicidarse. Sasuke dijo algunas barbaridades al aire (o quizá a la vida) mientras Akki seguía mordiendo la silla. ― ¡Deja ya de morder ésa cosa!

―No puedo… ―se defendió. ―es la única forma de no deprimirme con Navidad. Más cuando no tengo tiempo para continuar las historias debidamente.

―Estás loca… ―masculló Sasuke.

―Más que tú, tal vez. ―dijo Akki. Por cosas del todopoderoso se levantó de la silla y dejo de morderla. ―Ahora, a los que los traje.

― ¿Qué? ―dijeron los tres al unísono. Itachi dejó el suicidio de lado.

―Necesito su colaboración total en un especial de Navidad (hoy) ya que no podré escribir más seguido hasta enero.

― ¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo? ―exigieron saber Hinata e Itachi. Sasuke se secaba el pelo.

―Hinata, en el Fanfiction pasa de todo. Puedo cambiar el capítulo donde "casi" mueres y hacer que ciertas cosas pasen. ―sentenció sonriente. ― Itachi, no creo que psicológicamente estés listo para morir por segunda vez. Sasuke, préstame atención. ―Sasuke miró a Akki, Akki miró a Hinata, Hinata miró a Itachi. Itachi miró la cuerda de suicidio. La cuerda miró a Akki.

― ¿Sabes que te odiamos? ―preguntaron los tres.

―Oh, es una lástima. Y yo que los quiero tanto. ―burló. ―Ahora, Itachi, ¿qué tal si en lugar de suicidarte, haces una linda actuación con Hina-chan? Sasuke, ése "sí" del último capítulo, será mejor que lo aproveches.

― ¿Eh, era un "sí"?

―Escucha, Katsu, Akki, lo que sea como te hagas llamar. Nada me obliga a hacer de lolita con el depresivo/emo/psicópata/naturaleza sexual desconocida/ Uchiha Itachi. ―sentenció Hinata con intenciones de matar a Katsu.

―El único de naturaleza sexual desconocida es Sasuke y Deidara. ―se defendió.

―Cállate. ―masculló Sasuke. ―simplemente soy selectivo con las chicas.

―Y no has besado a nadie más que Naruto. Con las chicas que te siguen… ―dijo Hinata.

― ¿No creen que éste especial sea muy largo como para que sea un drable? ―preguntó Itachi, leyendo el guión. Esperen, ¡aquí no hay guión!

―Por eso es un especial. ―se explicó Akki. ―Ahora, respecto a lo de su actuación…

― NO ―sentenciaron Itachi e Hinata. Sasuke jugaba tetris.

―Oh, ¡por favor! ―los ojos de Akki mostraron lagrimillas. Nadie le hizo caso. ―Oh bueno…, está bien. No me ayuden, Sasuke sigue jugando con tu… tetris y ustedes dos, vayan y hagan su vida. Yo seguiré la mía con la carga de no haber logrado un especial decente… ―añádase el sonido de un CD rayado ante la escena.

― ¡Está bien, está bien! ―gritaron ambos. Luego se miraron. Miraron a Akki. ― ¡No controles nuestros diálogos!

― ¡YEY! ―exclamó Akki. ―les advertí que los obligaría.

―Nunca lo hiciste. ―corrigió Sasuke.

―Bueno, lo tenía planeado.

―Estás loca.

―Yo también te quiero. ―dijo Akki sonriente. ―Ahora…

Un escenario de color azul cubrió la habitación. A cada personaje se le dio una libreta con el guión a seguir.

―Ustedes dos, bésense. ―sentenció chasqueando los dedos.

―**NO** ―volvieron a negarse con cara de asco. Akki sonrió macabramente. La cara de Itachi se acercó peligrosamente a la de Hinata (contra la voluntad de ambos) y ocurrió lo inesperado…

― ¡He perdido la partida de tetris! ―gritó Sasuke.

THE END (?)~

Estoy loca, lo sé.

― **¡Feliz navidad a todas (¿os?)! y que el nuevo año les traiga mucha felicidad, y a mí ¡mucha inspiración para que no me linchen por éste asqueroso especial! ¡YEY! **


End file.
